


Cloaked, Yes, but Dangerous?

by TigTheCat



Series: Tower of Procreation [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Tower of Procreation, it's a sex tower fic y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigTheCat/pseuds/TigTheCat
Summary: Tucker "accidentally" activates the Tower of Procreation and Locus follows Washington to his quarters.





	Cloaked, Yes, but Dangerous?

“It was an accident!” Tucker said defensively. “We thought we were at the Temple of Bountiful Harvest, and Santa didn’t say any differently when I greeted him. How was I supposed to know the shape of the temple symbolized sex in some ancient alien society?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you were an /ambassador/ to that same alien race?” Agent Washington was beginning to lose his composure. “You’ve doomed to whole planet to twenty four hours of sexual frenzy, and all you have to say for yourself is that /it was an accident/?”

“Dude, calm down. I did the planet a favor. Reset the population, y’know?”

Wash opened his mouth to further berate Tucker for his careless actions, but found himself unable to speak. His whole body felt warm, way too warm, and all he wanted to do was get out of his armor and his undersuit as quickly as he could. “We are not done talking about this,” he told Tucker through gritted teeth, before turning and briskly leaving the meeting room. Wash practically sprinted to his room, barricading himself in and then removing his armor as quickly as he could. It was only once he had removed his undersuit and was sitting on the floor in his boxers that he began to cool down.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor and trying not to imagine what was happening to everyone else on Chorus, Wash couldn’t help himself. He reached down to palm himself through his boxers. His dick was already hard, and there was a small wet spot on his boxers from precum even though he had barely touched himself yet. Wash stood and walked over to the bed, and then pushed his boxers down and let them fall to the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently grasped his dick, unsure of whether he wanted to jerk off or not. His dick was so hard it was almost painful, and he couldn’t hold out for long. Washington spit into his hand and then slowly began to rub circles on the tip of his dick. After just a few seconds of that, he rubbed his hand down the length of his shaft, coating it with his spit and precum. He grasped his dick firmly and began to jerk himself off, telling himself that he wanted to get it over with quickly so he could be done with that stupid temple. He couldn’t deny that it felt incredibly good to touch himself, it had been weeks since he had last gotten off, and he didn’t last very long at all. Wash threw his head back and moaned as he came, not thinking about anything except for how good it felt. It was only after he came down from his post-orgasm high that Wash thought about the carpet that he had just ejaculated on, and he hurried to get up and wipe up his cum before it dried. After cleaning up his mess, Wash fell back onto the bed, tired but entirely unsatisfied. He briefly toyed with the idea of jerking off again, then decided some sleep might make him feel better. Washington pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eyes. A second later, he felt a hand pressing down on his chest.

“Hello Agent Washington,” Locus said.

Wash’s eyes snapped open, and he saw Locus standing above him. It had been weeks since Wash had thought about Locus. A few days after the battle on the Staff of Charon, a Pelican had disappeared, and everyone had assumed that Locus had taken it and left Chorus. Clearly, he hadn’t left, because he was standing over Wash and holding him down. Wash was surprised to see that Locus wasn’t wearing his armor. No one had ever seen Locus without his armor, and Washington was almost shocked at how attractive he was. He was a tank of a man, tall and muscular, and had a face to match, including an x-shaped scar that crisscrossed his entire face. His hair was dark and long and he had it pulled into a ponytail, and his eyes were a piercing gray. In any other situation, Washington would have been scared out of his mind by Locus, but the pressure from his hand on Wash’s chest was making Wash’s dick react in a way that he couldn’t ignore.

“Listen, Locus,” Wash said through gritted teeth. He was hoping Locus would interpret this as anger, but really Wash was almost unbearably turned on. “Now is not the best time.”

“It seems like now is the perfect time for me to make amends to you, Agent Washington.”  
Locus’s voice was low and dangerous, and Wash had no idea what he meant by “make amends” but Wash couldn’t help himself. “And how do you intend to do that?”

“I would like,” Locus paused, seeming almost unsure of himself, for the first time that Wash had ever seen. Locus took a breath and then said, “to help you out of your sticky situation.” Wash could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Locus’s face.

What happened next was even more shocking - Locus leaned down and kissed Washington. It was a gentle kiss, and Wash was too startled to do anything. When Locus pulled away, all Wash could think about was Locus’s soft, warm mouth and how good it would feel if he put it on Wash’s dick. It took all of Wash’s willpower to say, “I don’t want your help.”

“Really,” Locus asked dryly, sliding the hand that wasn’t holding Wash down under the sheets and rubbing it against Wash’s completely erect dick. “You don’t want any help with this?” As he spoke, Locus rubbed the palm of his hand up and down the underside of Wash’s dick, and Wash couldn’t help but moan.

Locus sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed the blanket off of Wash. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Wash’s ear, “Just let me touch you,” he murmured, his breath hot. Washington was too far gone to say no.

Locus wrapped his fingers around Wash’s cock and pumped his hand up and down slowly, agonizingly slowly, until Wash couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Locus, I need more,” Wash moaned. Locus removed both of his hands from Wash and stood up, and Wash couldn’t stop himself from whining, “Don’t go.”

Locus smirked at Wash and pushed the blanket off of him. “I’m not leaving,” he said, and then he grabbed both of Wash’s thighs and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

Washington tried to sit up, but Locus’s hand was back on his chest, holding him down. “Stay,” Locus commanded. Wash was happy to oblige. Locus’s hand left his chest, and thenWash felt his breath on the tip of his penis. “Do you want this?” Locus asked, his lips brushing against Wash’s dick.

“Please, yes,” Wash moaned. And then Locus’s mouth was on his dick.

Locus kissed the tip of Wash’s dick and then slowly licked down his shaft. He licked back up to the tip and then sucked the tip of Wash’s dick into his mouth. Locus sank down, excruciatingly slowly, pulling Wash’s dick into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Wash felt like he was about to explode, and his hips jerked involuntarily. He felt the head of his cock sliding into Locus’s throat, and then he let out a strangled scream and came down Locus’s throat.

“Oh, oh God, Locus, fuck,” Wash moaned.

Locus slowly pulled his mouth off of Wash’s cock, and murmured “Call me Sam,” before wetly kissing the head of Wash’s dick. Locus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and climbed onto the bed to sit next to Wash.

“Do you feel that I’ve made amends?” Locus asked, his voice deep and smooth and almost too much for Wash in his current state.

“Not quite,” Wash said breathily, leaning up and pulling Locus into a kiss.


End file.
